


The Art of Demonstration

by RebelOfMyHeart



Series: VIP Pervs [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gags, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bigbang, bullshit, fic competition, i need to get a life, pray to Seunglord for my soul, semi-kinky, sundae, topri, vip pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: Daesung visits as a sex store and fun times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first TOPRI. I love their dynamics irl, try to capture it here and failed :). Written for the fanfic competition in the +18 thread on OH.

Sexri. Victory in Sex. That is what Seungri was going for, as he started his first adult store. And victory he achieved, as it rose to become one of the most prominent sex shops in Korea. The store supplied most of the props used by the porn industry. Sexri also had the reputation for holding only the highest quality of sex toys and sex products. This success ensured the spread of the Sexri as a chain store across the country.

 

Even with this success, Seungri enjoyed working in his first store the most, the one that started this all, the smallest shop of the Seoul branch. It was mostly used to hold and process orders, but the front area was still used as a store front.

 

************************************************************************

 

There are many questions that Seungri often asks himself as he works around his store. One of them being, Why did I hire Choi Seunghyun? Long story short, Choi Seunghyun and Seungri had met at an orgy years ago. Choi Seunghyun had taken interest at the fact that Seungri ran a sex shop and had asked to work for him. Seungri agreed, and since then questioned his decision many times over. Like right now.

 

Seunghyun walked into the store wearing an orange bob wig on his head, neon green sunglasses, wearing an all leather outfit. He sat on the cashier’s counter and said a simple “Wassup?”

 

Seungri, being less than impressed, ignored the greeting and asked, “What the actual fuck are you wearing?”

 

“A Gucci leather outfit with my orange wig and green sunglasses, clearly,” Seunghyun replied condescendingly.

 

“I can see that. But why the fuck would you wear this?”

 

“That’s something you plebian brain wouldn’t understand. You clearly don’t know what walking art looks like! I call her TOP-unnie. She is a dominatrix with a broken heart, ready to heed the call of any person in need of her help,” Seunghyun explained dramatically, with tears in his eyes, thinking about the tragedy that surrounds his heroine.

 

Seungri side-eyed Seunghyun. The man was so overly dramatic. He was pretty sure the only person who would ever need ‘TOP-unnie’ is Seunghyun himself.

 

“Whatever hyong, you do you. By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you work here? You’re rich enough that you don’t need to work a day in your life,” said Seungri.

 

“Because I’m bored and I get inspiration for my art work by looking at dildos all day. Plus I like bothering you.”

 

“Seriously? I get the bored and bothering part, but what do you get out of dildos? They’re plastic dicks!”

 

“Well, you uncivilised man-panda, the human phallus has been-”

 

Seunghyun got cut off by the door opening and a young man walking in. The man had bangs covering eyes and he walked all the way up to the counter where Seungri and Seunghyun were. His cheeks were red from blushing and he was fumbling with the sleeves of his jacket.

 

“Can we help you?” Seungri asked gently. He could tell this was one was vanilla. Newbies always excited him, it was fun teaching the art of sex, the art beyond the standard missionary position and blowjobs.

 

“Um, yeah,” the man said. “I was told to come here so I could spice up our sex life. Me and my boyfriend have been together for about four years, and we thought it would be nice to add a little excitement in bed.”

 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place Mr….”

 

“Daesung. My name is Kang Daesung. Just call me Daesung,”

 

“Nice to meet you Daesung! I’m gonna go get some toys, perfect for newbies, so I’ll be right back.” Seungri left towards the back so he could get the starter’s kit.

 

Seunghyun, who sat through the entire exchange, jumped down from his spot on the counter and stood right in front of Daesung. He took one of Daesung hands and dropped a piece of paper in his hand.

 

“If you and your man are ever interested in a ménage-à-trois, call me,” Seunghyun said in a greasy voice.

 

Daesung looked terrified and managed to say, “Uh, sure…”

 

Seunghyun was satisfied and petted Daesung hair. “Such a cutie,” he squealed.

 

Just as Daesung was about to run away from the crazy man Seunghyun, Seungri appeared holding a box.

 

“This is the starter kit our stores offers. Everything in here was hand-picked by me!” Seungri introduced proudly, setting the box on the counter. He opened the box and started taking out various toys and sex objects.

 

“Hyong and I will demonstrate the basics. The kit does come with guide on how to use things, the best way to use them, and stuff like that,” Seungri explained. He threw some clothing at Seunghyun’s face and instructed the man to wear it.

 

“But why do I have to wear it?” Seunghyun whined.

 

“Cause the last time we did this, you demonstrated it on me. This time it’s my turn to demonstrate,” Seungri explained.it’s my turn to demonstrate it on you.”

 

“Whatever,” Seunghyun mumbled as he made his way into the backroom to change.

 

Within a couple of seconds, Seunghyun came out wearing nothing but a leather spanking skirt. Daesung’s jaw dropped at the sight, while Seungri just looked bored. In Seungri’s case, the effects of Choi Seunghyun in fetish attire wore off once he got to know the man.

 

“You know the routine hyong, get on the counter,” Seungri instructed. He turned towards Daesung and explained the importance to safe words and safety in general. Meanwhile, Seunghyun jumped back on the counter, got on all fours, with his ass in the air, towards Seungri.

 

“You gotta figure out your kinks and fetishes. Best way is to actually try them,” Seungri explained. “For example, one of the most common kinks is spanking. I’ll show you the proper way to do it in a second. But before that, I’m gonna show you explain-”

 

“Will you hurry it up Mr. Seungri? My knees are starting to hurt,” complained Seunghyun, shaking his ass.

 

Seungri gave Seunghyun’s ass a nice, big smack, leaving his handprint on the jiggling right cheek. Seunghyun let out a deep, low moan. “Patience, hyong! He’s vanilla, I need to explain everything thoroughly!” scolded Seungri.

 

Seungri picked up a ball gag. “I have a couple of different kinds of gags in the kit, but the ball gag is one of the more common ones that is used. This one is great for beginners because it has holes in it for airflow,” Seungri explained. “Open up, hyong!”

 

Seunghyun opened his mouth as Seungri fitted the gag in his mouth.

 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Daesung asked, looking kind of unsure.

 

“Of course it is! As long as the gag is fit on comfortably, you should be fine! In this case, there should be a signal. In this case, hyong and I already have one. When we need to stop and we’re wearing gags, we tap the counter three times,” said Seungri.

 

Seunghyun nodded in agreement, while trying to say something, which came out as a muffled sound.

 

“What is he trying to say?” asked Daesung.

 

“Probably nothing relevant. It’s the reason why I used the gag. He’s probably trying to flirt you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He already gave you his number, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Seungri shook his head. He had expected as much. He decided to ignore this fact and move on with the demonstration.

 

“ And now I’m gonna show you how to spank!” Seungri said excitedly. He picked up a wooden paddle, a foam paddle, and a riding crop. He went on about the benefits of each implement and other alternatives. Finally, he decided to use the rubber paddle.

 

“Best way to this is to alternate the strength of each swing. Give a nice strong one, and then a gentler one.”

 

Seungri lifted the spanking skirt, swung the paddle and hit Seunghyun’s ass in one smooth motion. Seunghyun threw his head back and moaned. Then he paddled Seunghyun some more, with each strike varying in strength. The more strikes Seunghyun got, the more aroused he became and he started to get thick erection.

 

“Here, have a go,” said Seungri, as he handed Daesung the paddle.

 

Daesung nervously took the paddle. His hands shook as he lifted the paddle. As he swung the paddle and gave a hit to Seunghyun, Seunghyun gave out this long moan.

 

Daesung dropped the paddle and worriedly asked, “Oh my God, is he okay?”

 

“Oh, he’s fine. He liked it, maybe even more than he should,” Seungri comforted Daesung, while side-eyeing Seunghyun. The man was such a dramaqueen.

 

Seunghyun turned his head and mumbled something through the gag.

 

“What is he saying?” Daesung asked.

 

“He wanted you to hit him harder,” translated Seungri, while shaking his head. At this rate, Seunghyun would scare away Daesung.

 

Just as Seungri was about to introduce the handcuffs and blindfolds, a ringtone went off.

 

Daesung hastily took out his phone and answered the call.

 

“Hey ‘Bae, what’s up? I need to go now. Uh huh. I’ll be there with Jiyong within the hour. ‘Kay bye~”

 

Daesung turned towards Seungri and Seunghyun, “I have to go. My boyfriend and I have a couple of errands. Sorry for cutting your…. lesson short.”

 

“No problem! You can always come back later. Me and Hyong will always be here!” Seungri replied cheerfully, as went behind the counter to get Daesung an unopened kit. Meanwhile Seunghyun took off the gag and took off the skirt to show his raging boner.

 

“Remember to call me, cutie!” Seunghyun said, making a “call me” sign with his hand.

 

Daesung visibly took a step back, while Seungri simply ignored Seunghyun and handed the waiting man the kit, mumbling, “Free of charge for putting up with the moron.”

 

As soon as the kit was placed in his hands, Daesung bowed towards Seungri and Seunghyun, thanking them and all but running out of the store.

 

“Do you think he’ll use the kit?”

 

“ I think so. It’s always the quiet ones you have to look at four. Now get your mouth on my boner!”

 

“Fine, but jerk yourself off next time. You know I like watching~”

 

**********************************************************************

 

In the end, Daesung and Youngbae used the kit and turned out to have a great sex life.

 

Seunghyun is forever waiting for that call.

**Author's Note:**

> (￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
